


A Friends Kind of Way

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Banter, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fucking thing they do sometimes, it's Snap trying to help, it's Snap thinking that maybe if Poe gets laid every now and again in a controlled environment he'll be more cautious next time, will take better care of his too easily broken heart. It's Snap thinking that if Poe won't protect himself properly, maybe Snap can do it for him.</p><p>It doesn't hurt that the sex is amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friends Kind of Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @[poefinnrey](http://poefinnrey.tumblr.com), who shares my OTP Poe/everyone and who encouraged me to write this because there is a sad, sad lack of Snap/Poe in this fandom. Also if my brain will stop turning everything into porn at some point that would be great.

“Shit, this place is a dump,” Poe said as he threw his jacket onto the nearest bed.

Calling it a bed was probably generous, actually. Snap had seen military grade bunks that were more appealing than this. “It’s this or your cockpit and I don’t know about you, but my back could use a break.”

“I’ll bet it could, old man.” Poe grinned and moved in front of Snap, pushing him against the wall. “Too tired for some fun?”

“There’s this thing called respect, you heard of it?” Snap tugged at Poe’s ridiculously perfect curls, which somehow may have even looked better after he’d spent hours sweating and wearing a helmet and then sweating again. Fucking ridiculous.

Poe pretended to give Snap’s comment deep consideration as he slid down to his knees, fingers already working at the fastening of Snap’s pants. “If I blow you without you having to ask me, does that count?” 

Snap wanted to say something intelligent and cutting, he did, but Poe was licking his lips and smirking, looking up at Snap with those dark eyes from beneath those long eyelashes, pulling Snap’s dick out of his pants. So he figured it was understandable if he just let his head knock back against the wall and said, “Kriffing hell, yeah, that counts, definitely counts.”

“Thought you’d say that.” Then Poe was quiet, for once, using his mouth for more useful things, maybe the only thing that actually got him to shut up for a while.

The first time they had done this, they’d both been kriffing high on adrenaline, completely wired from making it out of a pitched fight with way too many TIEs. Poe had smelled like sweat and faintly of smoke, after his X-wing took a hit that was way too close for comfort. They hadn’t done more than rut against each other pressed to the wall in Poe’s quarters, graceless and rushed, Poe coming with his face in Snap’s collar bone and their flight suits still on. 

This wasn’t quitethat. For one thing, the flying had been much more routine and no one had come all that close to dying. For another, Poe already had Snap’s pants halfway down his thighs, kneading his fingers into Snap’s ass while he sucked his dick.

Snap liked it both ways, honestly.

He cupped the back of Poe’s head, playing with Poe’s hair because he never could resist. Poe liked it, anyway, it made him moan in the best way around Snap’s cock, vibrating through his throat. Snap pushed Poe’s head a bit closer, which was probably rude but whatever. Politeness had never really been a part of this arrangement.

Nope, this was about getting off, so that’s what Snap was doing, and Poe’s tongue, _fuck,_ he could do the most fucking amazing things with his tongue. Snap was mumbling encouragement, he always ended up halfway incoherent, just repeating a chorus of _yeah_ and _like that_ and _Poe_ , alternately filthy and cursing. Poe had one hand fondling Snap’s balls and then Snap made the mistake of looking at him, the way he always looked just so damn pleased with himself, like he loved nothing better than sucking Snap’s dick as far down his throat as it would go and making him crazy for it, and that was it, Snap was shooting straight into Poe’s mouth, not even time for a quick, _hey man, I’m gonna--_

Poe swallowed and then pulled off, another streak of come splashing across his cheek while he stroked Snap through his orgasm, his voice a little hoarse as he said, “Yeah, that’s it, buddy, come on.”

“Frag,” Snap groaned, his knees going a little weak. He kept massaging his hands on Poe’s head, maybe a bit rough and uncoordinated, but again, Poe wasn’t complaining.

No, Poe was wiping the palm of his hand over the mess on his face and licking it off while he rubbed himself through his pants with the heel of his other hand. He was a fucking crime against the galaxy, that was what he was.

So Snap did the responsible thing and dragged Poe up (by his shirt, not his hair - Snap wasn’t _that_ inconsiderate, come on) so he could kiss him, filthy and wet and so, so good. Snap had almost half a foot on Poe and it always made the angle sort of awkward, but Poe pressed against him so nice, tilting his head back and opening his mouth, thrusting his erection against Snap’s thigh.

Snap could taste himself on Poe’s tongue and it was hot in that dirty bad wrong way, like the sound of Poe moaning into his mouth, like the shameless way he was rubbing himself off against Snap’s leg. Snap figured they could do this here against the wall but since they had the bed, might as well use it, right? He pushed Poe backwards, laughing a little at the irritation that crossed Poe’s features before he got the idea.

Poe flung himself onto the frankly terrible mattress, leaning up on his elbows and splaying his legs out, his hard dick an obvious bulge between his thighs. He bit his lip flirtatiously and Snap’s spent cock gave a half-hearted twitch. Snap took a moment to actually take his pants off so he didn’t trip himself like an idiot before he crawled between Poe’s legs and picked up where he had left off, letting Poe fuck his mouth with his tongue, basically.

Poe grabbed Snap’s ass and Snap attempted to open Poe’s fly one-handed, using his other hand to keep himself propped up. Then Poe let himself fall back completely on the mattress, bringing Snap with him, going a bit breathless for a second.

He wrapped his legs around Snap, like he was trying to bring him in even closer, and Snap proceeded to give Poe what was admittedly a rather artless hand job. Effective, though, judging by the sounds Poe was making, but then, Poe was always noisy.

His head was thrown back and Snap took the opportunity to kiss his way down Poe’s throat, sucking at his pulse, until Poe grunted and swore and came all over their shirts.

Snap kissed Poe’s mouth again, breathing in as Poe breathed out, feeling the rake of Poe’s fingertips over the back of his neck and down his spine through his shirt. He rubbed his hand briefly over Poe’s abs and then rolled over, giving Poe some space.

“Fuck,” Poe said, reaching over to idly scratch his fingers on Snap’s stomach. “Was that good or was that good?”

“Eh,” Snap said. “We’ve had better.”

Poe got himself up on one elbow to glare over at Snap. “Seriously? ‘Eh’? That’s all you got?”

Snap let his lips spread into an amused smile. “Okay, okay, you give excellent head, Dameron, don’t piss yourself.”

“That’s more like it,” Poe said, collapsing back onto the mattress. It creaked and squeaked kind of alarmingly beneath him. He wiggled out of his clothes and threw them over the side, Snap following suit with his now sticky shirt.

Yeah, the sex was generally good, great, even, Snap wouldn’t lie. That wasn’t why he did this - or at least, it wasn’t the only reason.

The thing was, Poe was all heart. Dangerously so, to the point where Snap often found himself wishing he could put some sort of protective covering over Poe, to keep him safe, or at least he wished he could get Poe to tuck that thing away where it wasn’t so vulnerable.

Poe fell hard and fast and it ended ugly a lot of the time. He was so open and eager and had so little care for himself, got too caught up in everyone else’s needs and wants. He threw himself at people with the same disregard for personal safety he employed on missions, leaping before he looked, all emotion and no thought.

So this, this fucking thing they did sometimes, really this was Snap trying to help. This was Snap filling in the gap, hoping maybe Poe would be a little more cautious, a little more careful next time, if he was getting his rocks off every now and again in a safe, no strings, friends kind of way. They didn’t actually talk about what it was, or why it had started, but Poe wasn’t stupid, and sometimes he looked at Snap like he knew exactly what this game was.

And then sometimes Poe draped himself over Snap like a little kid with a toy, pushing Snap around until he was molded the way Poe wanted him to be, skin against skin, Poe fitting his smaller body against Snap in a way that wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Not entirely, but also in a way that Snap never could resist mocking Poe for. The guy was a monster when it came to cuddling, seriously.

Snap shoved at Poe’s shoulder. “Post-sex snuggling is usually for boyfriends, not fuck buddies, in case you’re unfamiliar with the concept.”

“Mmm, but you’re so warm and comfortable, baby.” Poe burrowed his face against Snap’s chest, his voice muffled. “Better than my pillow. So soft.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“I thought that was what you liked about me? Figuratively and literally speaking, of course.”

“For fuck’s sake, Dameron,” Snap groaned. “You’re lucky you’ve got that face or you’d be a thirty-two year old virgin.”

Poe raised his head so he could fix Snap with one of his big grins. “Aw, come on, even you think I’m charming.”

“Yeah, to people who don’t know you and haven’t realized that you’re actually a giant dork.”

“I’d like to think that’s endearing.”

“Sure, you’d like to,” Snap said, but he found himself gently threading his fingers through the hair at the nape of Poe’s neck, letting Poe settle against him again.

“Besides,” Poe said, getting one leg between Snap’s thighs, “this kriffing bed’s so small there’s nowhere else for me to go except on the floor.”

“Or the other bed,” Snap pointed out.

Poe made a dismissive sound into Snap’s chest, effectively ending the discussion.

He wasn’t going anywhere, that was clear. Not unless the bed gave up in protest against their combined weight, which was a real possibility.

And Snap, well… Snap didn’t actually mind. Sure, they joked a lot, and Poe could be annoying as hell, but he was still one of the best men Snap knew. Snap was proud to call Poe his friend and he was even prouder to call him his commander. He wasn’t gonna start spouting off about love or anything ridiculous like that but Snap would maybe… He would maybe die for Poe and think that was fair, but only because he didn’t doubt Poe would do the same for him, without question, without thought, without regret.

And sometimes Poe stayed the night, wrapped himself around Snap and held him like the boyfriend he wasn’t. They laughed and poked fun but Poe kept Snap close and smiled at him and it was something like gratitude.

Someday Poe was going to find someone who deserved his huge heart, who was worthy of it, the someone Poe really wanted to curl up with in bed. Maybe Snap would find his own someone, too.

Until then, Snap was okay with being Poe’s mildly disgruntled but largely contented pillow, whenever Poe needed him to be.

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [here](http://serceleste.tumblr.com) if you want to squee with me about Poe and Star Wars and Oscar Isaac's face!


End file.
